


You're Welcome.

by the_Frank



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Night Stands, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Frank/pseuds/the_Frank
Summary: One night can really make a difference.One night could change the future.One night can be the difference between happiness and a bland life.One night can cast shadows long after it has passed.No one knows that better than Castaspella.A gift for my dear friend Bagge. I said CastaShadow was impossible, he said it was not. As Gentlemen we will duel it out, the weapon is fanfiction. You will be the judge on who won.The link to his story will be in the notes.(Note! Castaspella and Micah is not a pairing, they're siblings and nothing else BUT their relationship has important impact on the plot and therefore it is mentioned.)
Relationships: Castaspella & Micah (She-Ra), Castaspella & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Castaspella/Juliet (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	You're Welcome.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bagge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagge/gifts).



When General Juliet was but a mere private in the Brightmoon guard she always envied the higher ups. They were allowed to show their faces, they had nicer clothes and they got to yell at people. And while all those three were nice perks, and still were, there were some things that came with responsibility that no one told her about. Having to constantly deal with the absolute lack of brains that some of her current higher-ups and A LOT of her underlings showed, for example.

As she signed off and walked towards her quarters she mumbled constantly to herself. "Idiots." "Careless fools." "Does EVERYONE in this castle think with their reproductive organs..."

She placed her hand on the handle and took a deep breath. She imaged she had seen a glimpse of a certain someone earlier and she hoped with a passion that only comes from being mentally exhausted by stupid people that she had seen right.

"Hello beloved."

Juliet smiled as she was greeted by the one person who could lift her spirit.

"Greetings, high priestess of Mystacor."

Castaspella stepped closer and gently removed Juliet's helmet. She was the only one allowed to do so (Not that she actually told anyone that it was a privilege, but still) and gently placed her hands around Juliet's neck for a kiss. 

"That formal? Well then, greetings, general Juliet of the Brightmoon guard."

Juliet answered by embracing Castaspella and complete the kiss. Castaspella tasted like bread and tea. She probably tasted like garbage. But who cared when it was the lips of the one you loved more than anything you kissed? Certainly not General Juliet. She broke the kiss and smiled. 

"Yes, _that_ formal. Because I know you, and you want a formal greeting or else you won't talk to me. You can be soooooo petty."

"I am not!"

"Says the one who keeps her headpiece on when it's just you and me. "

Juliet smirked as Castaspella blushed and frowned. Then she gently removed Castaspellas headpiece and took her face in her hands. "Much better." She kissed her again. "and also, answering 'hello beloved' with the same sounds dumb."

Castaspella raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Says the one who just accused _me_ for being to formal? Since when do _you_ disapprove of being dumb and in love?"

Juliet sighed without letting go of Castaspella. "Since I caught one of my corporals and three of my privateers skipping duty to hide away in a corner and eat each other's faces."

"All four? My my..."

Juliet shook her head. "They were two and two, thank She-ra there wasn't an orgy."

She paused to look at Castaspella for the comfort of being in the company of someone intelligent. "Yet. I swear to you, so many of my soldiers end up together it's almost like they use it as a pro-argument during recruiting. "

Castaspella smiled. "Is that so? Well, in that case, perhaps we should adjust to the decorum and sit a few meters apart? In case that you find our relationship embarrassing? "

Juliet frowned and placed another kiss on Castaspellas lips. "I am NOT embarrassed by you. Who would indeed be embarrassed by being together with one of the most powerful, influential and hottest women in Etheria?"

"Flatterer."

"How do you think I became a general? My point is that I keep my lovelife OFF duty. _OFF duty!_ I never dodge my honorable responsibilities to exchange saliva in a dark corner! And if they want to proceed with their breaking of military discipline, at least they could show their worth by not being caught! Have they forgotten ALL of their basic training?"

"What, are you like that old legendary warrior tribe that forbade soldiers to be with their spouses? And who had to sneak out even for the honorable cause of reproduction?"

"NO. I don't care what they do in their barracks. What I care about is what they do ON DUTY. I would NEVER..."

Casta smirked. Because Juliet was as strict as she was, she was incredibly fun to tease. "Really? I remember a few moments after meetings..."

But if she hoped for some blushing she had to be disappointed. "I was, as I have emphasized more than once, OFF duty, thank you very much. I was just on my way to the kitchen. It was YOU who skipped yours to be with ME, you naughty floozy!"

Castas blushed again and began to play with Juliet's hair. "Oh, come on now... Live a little. You have been young once as well. How did you handle this then?"

"Discipline and acknowledging my responsibility. Which is something I expect from my soldiers as well. If we don't take our responsibility seriously, who knows what could happen?" Juliet responded to Castas teasing with sneaking her hands inside Castas tunic, getting a "Ah! Your hands are cold!" As a response. 

"Well, your lips are dry. You don't see me complaining. Now, I am finally _off_ duty. I can't wait to slip into something more comfortable and have dinner with my girlfriend who _probably_ skipped her sacred duties _again_ to be with me..."

Castaspella frowned, partly because Juliet wasn't completely wrong. She had a 'just a little' on the tip of her tongue. But she let it pass. She didn't want to argue or tease anymore. She had longed for Juliet's touch for too long and she wasn't going to leave Brightmoon hungry.

***

Hours later, after dinner and... other activities, they lay together on Juliet's bunk, in the room saved for the high priestess of Mystacor should she ever care to visit. Which she did. A lot. Juliet had her own bed installed since apparently it was expected for the high priestess to live ascetic, and therefore the bed was more or less a wooden bench with blankets on. Juliets bed was a general's bed. Comfy and big.

( _Isn't a General supposed to be a model for her soldiers?_

_No, she's supposed to be the goal for them to strive at.)_

Castaspella pulled herself as close to Juliet as possible. Even if she was the one larger in size, Castaspella insisted on being the bigger spoon. She also preferred a maximum of skin contact which Juliet refused to obey to. She never slept naked, ( _a soldier must be ready and decent for battle at every time!_

_Says you! You don't_ _have to wear tons and tons of fabric all the time!_ )and so Casta had to make do with arms, neck, legs and the occasional bare midriff. She placed her hands over said midriff and placed a kiss on Juliets neck.

"I thought we were going to sleep." Juliet yawned, but didn't sound completely uninterested.

"We are."

"Your fingers are saying something else."

"Oh? Are they…" she placed another kiss on a spot a few inches to the left, but Juliet turned her head. 

"Casta. I love you to bits but I need to sleep. I can get up ten minutes earlier if you want snuggles but now I need that shuteye. Okay?"

"...mmmkay…"

"Casta… I love you."

"I love you to. You're the only woman in the world for me."

"Thanks sweetie. Still getting no more snuggles."

Casta dug her nose into Juliet's shoulder. She smelled of warmth, sweat and lavender. "You're mean."

"A general needs to be firm

"Are you going to give orders in here as well?"

"Do you want me to?"

Castaspella was silent after that and Juliet turned her head away. But apparently she had begun to think because suddenly Juliet broke the silence.

"Hey, Casta?"

"Mhm?"

"When did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That you liked women?"

"Umm... Why do you ask? And why now?"

"You know when you get a thought struck in your head before you are asleep? And then it just stays there unless you get it out?"

"Okay. But still, why do you want to know?"

"Well, it's just that….I have just been wondering. I learned that I liked women and men shortly before I enlisted. And while you're the only one for me" she paused to give Casta a reassuring kiss on her neck, "I did have a few girlfriends over the years. But you... I never saw you with anyone."

"Oh. Well... That's because that before I met you... There was no one."

What followed was a silence. Not unusual for nighttime but slightly off when it involved two people awake.

"...really?"

"Yes, really."

Another silence, Thicker this time? At least that's how it felt. Castaspella could feel Juliets confusion. "...You sure?"

Casta raised her head. "Of course I am sure! Why wouldn't I be sure? That thing is the definition of things you're sure about!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry... I just..well, a cute, beautiful and intelligent woman like you...I mean, _someone_ ought to have noticed. I mean I…*yawn* I didn't think I had a chance even. I was sure you had someone…"

Castaspella blushed."You just got me into bed with you, no need for flattery now!"

"Hey! I mean it!"

"Sure you do. You've just been yawning through the whole discussion."

"I am yawning with sincerity!"

Castaspella leaned over and pressed a light kiss to Juliets lips. "Sleep, Juliet. You're making no sense."

"You *yawn* can be no sense!"

The room was quiet after that. As Casta lay there and listened when Juliet's breathing changed to the calm sound of someone asleep, she was still wide awake in thoughts. She hadn't been honest with Juliet. Heck, she wasn't even honest with herself when it came to this matter.

There _had_ been one before Juliet. Just one. One who showed her the way and led her to the path to become the woman she was today. The first one, and until Juliet, the _only_ one to look at her in that way. Not with love ( with _her_ it wasn't possible.) But desire. Lust. Want. Three things Casta had been pretty sure no one would ever look at her with. Well, until then. Until _her_.

* * *

_A few years prior, a few days before the defeat of Horde Prime._

She had to give it to Shadow Weaver, she knew how to navigate through a forest wearing robes. Many times had Castaspella cursed the fact that the ceremonial robes in Mystacor were good for just one thing, and that was being ceremonial. To actually walk in them was more or less impossible depending on the environment. This was the umpteenth time she found her stuck on a Bush or a branch. And even if she never turned her head Shadow Weavers reaction was instant.

"This is not the time to be tardy. If you are going to keep slowing us down I hope your realize that the downfall of Etheria is on you."

Castaspella murmured something under her breath. How that woman managed to come up with such variety of insults and condescending comments was beyond her. And the fact that she had managed barely a few comebacks, most of them being just an angry "shut up" made it even worse.

They had been walking for what felt like days. Castaspella wasn't entirely sure, it had been at least one day, that she was sure of. But the constant movement, the constant close encounters with nature and the _never ending_ taunting from Shadow Weaver left her with a distinct feeling of hours lasting for days. And she never stopped. Never. Brooks? Just walk until you find a bridge or a ford. Hills or mountains? Come now, are we wizards or toddlers? Wild animals? Kill them. But as night fell, even Shadow Weaver realized that they had to take shelter. They found an old hut, probably once used as a hideout for a hunter. There was room for two people sleeping and the remains of a primitive stove in the middle. They gathered some fruit for supper in silence and Castaspella made a fire from some dead wood she found nearby. It wasn't dead enough apparently since it took her three attempts to set it on fire. She couldn't see it of course but she felt the disapproval from behind the mask.

She ate her fruit in silence but after a while she felt the tension being too thick.

"You want to say it. Out with it." _And perhaps the rest of the night will be silent,_ She thought to herself.

Shadow Weaver looked at her. Then on the fire. Then at her again.

"Such a waste of potential."

Castaspella shouldn't have been surprised, but due to the lack of pleasant company she felt the need to do something. And arguing would at least give them somethingto talk about. "Oh, please. Tell me AGAIN why I could have been so much more than my brother."

"You couldn't. None of us, but especially you, was nothing compared to his talent and pure magic energy."

 _Well, screw you,_ Castaspella thought to herself again. _For one being so desperate for a conversation, you sure pick subjects you WANT to discuss._

It was as if Shadow Weaver had heard her because when she continued her voice was… not pleasant. But… slow and factual. "When I say 'wasted potential', I am talking about your appearance."

Castaspella turned her head to give Shadow Weaver a brief look. "My appearance."

"Correct."

Castaspella laughed a short and dry laugh. "I guess that's just natural. Of course I am inferior even to my brother's beauty. "

"I do not know. I am not in a position to judge that."

Casta looked up at Shadow Weaver. The mask was calm, the comment had been completely matter-of-factly.

"I'm sorry?"

"I don't think there is something wrong with your ability to perceive, Castaspella." For the first time she actually used her name… "But by all means. I said that I am not in a position to judge Micahs appearance. That's for others, not me."

Castaspella didn't know what to reply to that. And Shadow Weaver didn't seem like she wanted to elaborate either.

Later they were laying down on their respective bunks. Castaspella had, for some reason, not taken off her headpiece. No, not for some reason. She didn't want to remove any piece of her clothing in the presence of Shadow Weaver. Not even her headpiece, which was extremely uncomfortable to sleep with.

Did Shadow Weaver sleep with her mask on?

Did she even sleep?

Light spinner slept, that she knew. At Mystacor it was a sport to mess with the teachers and the masters. Well, not for Castaspella. She was a tidy child. (She had to, since her brother was such a mess.) But she once or twice was forced to join her brother and his friends on their 'missions' ( _Come on, Casta! CHICKEN?_ ) and she heard the stories. And because of the veil, Light Spinner was the top score. To see how she looked without it… No one knew. No one dared. But the challenge was there. 

Damn it all! Not only did her headpiece chafe her head, now she knew she couldn't sleep without checking. And she did not want to give Shadow weaver that pleasure to know that she was that interested in her.

She had never studied under Light Spinner. But she didn't have to. Micah told her enough during meals. In secret she practiced what Micah had been taught and then showed her. And remembering some of the phrases he used, so very not him, ( _No Castaspella, that is not the proper way to draw that particular spell. You must not be lax in your hand, keep it leveled. Oh come on! Stop fudging it, Spella! This is just lame!_ ) she was sure he tried to mimic her as much as he could. So in a way, she knew what it was like.

"If you are going to be fidgeting like that, none of us is going to get any sleep."

Castaspella froze. Then she hmpfd and aggressively closed her eyes.

"If it is any comfort to you, this situation is as unpleasant to me as it is to you."

"It's not."

"Oh? I am sure you find my discomfort pleasing."

"Well, had I've been comfortable and asleep myself, maybe it would have been. But it's not!"

Silence again. "Your mind is troubled."

"Are you going to manipulate me again?"

"Please. It's not beneficial to my plans to do so. You wouldn't have come if I had done that."

"No point in trying?"

"I never try. I do. Trying means you don't want to succeed."

Castaspella felt her anger rise but she still didn't want to give Shadow Weaver that satisfaction.

"You are not that skilled."

"Micah's powers are superior to mine and far superior to yours. But my powers don't rely on strength. It helps, but it's not necessary."

Castaspella felt how the anger was rising to a level where she would lose her temper again. She bit her lips and forced herself to breathe calmly.

"Yes. You said that earlier."

"I did not. I said it was a waste of potential and I also said that I was not referring to your powers. "

"Don't tell me that crap about 'my appearance ' was true."

"But it was. You could be beautiful. And yet you're not."

Castaspella couldn't help herself. She turned around and looked at Shadow Weaver. She lay on her back, mask on, staring up at the roof.

"Did you call me beautiful?"

"I said you could be. Don't misquote me. That is partly why you fail."

"So I 'could' be beautiful. "

"Yes. You have a pleasant face, a small and sensitive nose, beautiful eyes, had you just bothered to trim your eyebrows and…"

"Why do YOU care about that?"

"I enjoy the view of a beautiful woman."

Castaspella stared at Shadow Weaver. _You...enjoy the view? No I am not going to have her insulting me again._

"...You do?"

"Is that strange? The idea that a woman can be enamoured with another woman?"

"The idea that _you_ could."

Shadow Weaver turned her head and looked at Castaspella. "Am I not a living breathing creature like you?"

Castaspella was silent. She didn't want to answer any remark from Shadow Weaver with a 'yes', not even that one. If Shadow Weaver waited for an answer, she didn't show it. Instead she said:

"And I see the same in you."

"What?"

Shadow Weaver laughed. "Oh come now. Don't be so childish. As much as you may loathe the idea, you are like me. You prefer the company of a woman compared to that of a man. You prefer the touch, you crave the body of a woman."

"Shut up you _freak!"_ Castaspella sat up, screamed and pointed at Shadow Weaver. "I am NOTHING like you! NOTHING!"

Shadow Weaver tilted her head and said in a light tone, "Oh? Then pray tell me. What man has caught your eye? What example of the weaker sex is on your mind when you're distracted? One name, that is all."

She was silent. "And I am insulted on your nieces behalf."

"She likes Bow." 

That was a rather lame response and yet Shadow Weaver nodded. "The young archer is dear to her. But she isn't opposed to the idea of a woman's touch. And as much as I loathe to admit it… Your champion. Your 'She-Ra' is the same. She may not be fully aware yet. But she is."

"And to a creature much unworthy of her emotions….Insolent brat.." she murmured under her breath.

Castaspella was thrown off balance. She had no idea what had happened but somehow Shadow Weaver was the one in control. "I...I didn't mean… Not like that…"

"Of course you didn't. You were just so busy making sure you could insult _me_ that you didn't bother with the feelings of others."

Castaspella took an even deeper breath. And another. And a third. As many as she needed to regain control of her voice.

"I respect my niece and I am going to be the bigger woman. I am sorry that I insulted Glimmers and _Adora's_ preferences. I respect their choices."

"Choices. Interesting word."

"And exactly what is that supposed to mean?"

"A choice is when presented with one or more opportunities to go with one of them. To acknowledge who you are and what you want is not a choice."

"Oh? Well, pray tell me! How many have YOU been with?"

"A few. Noone at the moment."

"Because no one would want to be with a traitor and a witch!?"

"Because I choose not to ensue those urges in the position I was in. As strong as that feeling can be, it is also clouding one's judgement. It is best if one only indulges in it when it's beneficial to oneself. Or when there's time to kill."

"So… You have loved someone?" Castaspella couldn't stop the sceptic tone in her voice, even if she didn't regret it. It was impolite, but she didn't regret it.

Shadow Weaver nodded. "You wouldn't know who it was so there is no point in mentioning her name. But I still remember her fondly. Her face was nothing special. But she had a most pleasant voice. And it gave me great pleasure to touch her."

"Great pleasure…"

"As I said. To give your body what it wants. It is… enlightening. Do you want to try?"

Castaspella was taken aback from the direct approach. Shadow Weaver was blunt, but she wasn't one who spoke her mind right out. She hesitantly spoke, "...How does that rhyme with 'only indulge with it when your interest can benefit from it?"

"Because what is this moment, but a standstill in the wait for things to begin to move? I have plans, yes. But none of them can be put in action now. I frankly have nothing better to do. And you could use some pointers from me."

"I said I wasn't going to let myself be manipulated!"

"Of course not. I am not going to do that. I am barely giving you the opportunity to experience the face of a woman in the way you want. And I still think that what you are doing with your life now is a wasted opportunity. Especially if the only one holding you back is yourself. Come here."

Shadow Weaver sat up and gestured to the place on the bunk next to her. Castaspella looked at the spot as if it was poisoned. But to her annoyance, her interest was piqued…

So she sat down.

"Now, remove my mask." Castaspella slowly raised her hands and gripped the edges. She felt Shadow Weavers hair brush against her fingers. It sent a feeling down her spine. Why? She had lovingly messed with Glimmers hair many times. Why would this be different? ...well, they were not related, for one thing but…

As the mask came off she felt the sensation of touching the skin of another woman, gently and slow. For a moment she felt an enormous shame. She should just have ripped the damn thing off! She should. But damn it all, she was curious. 

She has always been the perfect one. Since Micah was chaos and power and talent, she had to be responsible, organized and leveled. He was personal and impulsive. She was to be controlled and slightly distant.

Knitting sweaters was a good middle way to show affection. It wasn't as she had silenced her feelings. It was more a matter of… never having the need to develop them. And why should she? Micah was enough for them both. Oh, she remembered how much of a mess he made when he courted princess Angella…

If there was one feeling she had actively pushed back, it was "oh to heck with it all."

This time she didn't. Now the mask was in her hands. She gently put it down on the ground and even if she didn't know it, she was the first one in over twenty years to see Shadow Weavers face.

She blinked. She had expected… A blob of meat actually with two dark holes where the eyes were supposed to be. That was childish, and she silently scolded herself. But really, what did she have to compare with? Well… She remembered the eyes, the only visible part of Light Spinners face. They used to be bright green, filled with knowledge and wisdom and a not very subtle hint of superiority and mockery.

Well, the mockery was still there. But these eyes were not superior or wise. They were broken. Even slightly...sad. They were a sickly yellow color now with a huge disfiguring scar running from the bottom of her chin, up over her right eye and then turning down to end over her left. As the scar passed her mouth it made her lips twist revealing canine teeth which gave her an animalistic look. Her skin tone wasn't that different from Mystacor, it was just a nuance paler. But the scar dominated her whole appearance, it looked like a whole bunch of veins had bursted and dug a ditch across her body.

No, she wasn't 'beautiful', not in the traditional sense. But the lines were even and she had a rather cute upturned nose. 

_Did I just call some part of her 'cute'?_

She slowly stretched out her hand and touched Shadow Weavers face.

"Please, do not hesitate. I am giving you an opportunity. Don't waste it."

There was a different experience to see her lips move when she spoke. And she had to admit it made her look better. She let her fingers explore her face. _How would I…_

"The scars are healed. It doesn't hurt."

"Trust me, that's not why I am holding back! I am trying to savour the moment! Like you said."

"That's not how you do it."

"Oh? Well then, do tell me what I am doing wrong!?"

"Well, for starters, a womans face is not some kind of hot surface that will burn you if you're not careful."

Shadow Weaver reached out and removed Castaspellas headpiece. Then she gently stroked her chin with the palm of her hand. "It's not really about how it feels for you or her. It's more about… showing her how much you care. And she on her hand shows you her trust and love by letting you as close as this. Being this intimate...it's a symbol of trust. And how much you want her." There was another look in Shadow Weavers eyes now. Hunger. 

Castaspella had once or twice wondered how it was to be looked at like that. It had never been important but she was curious. And here it was. And she felt the call and responded. She slowly raised her hands and caressed Shadow Weavers face in the same way. There was a question in Shadow Weavers eyes. Castaspella nodded. 

And then their lips met. At first it was just that. Two bodies that bumped against each other. But lips are sensitive, and there was a pleasant feeling that grew with each second. She closed her eyes. There was a warm feeling deep inside her that slowly grew and did so even more when she didn't have to look at the one she was kissing. She felt how Shadow Weaver slightly opened her mouth and Castaspella followed.

She had imagined how it would be to kiss someone a few times. The idea of sharing saliva didn't exactly encourage her to pursue any romantic connections but as she quickly realized, that wasn't the point. The intimacy, to share something with someone that required trust and compassion… that was it. And well… to share that something with someone who at least potentially was physically attractive to you…

And then it was over. Shadow Weaver let go of her and she followed, since Shadow Weaver had backed away a bit. And now she was watching Castaspella with great interest.

The moment after their lips separated Castaspella felt dizzy. It was not like what had just occurred was hard to process, she knew it perfectly well. 

The question was how to proceed. In a way she wanted more. In another way, she finally understood exactly why her brother was so obsessed with having Light Spinner as his teacher. She was a bit square, but she was really damn good at what she was doing. 

But Shadow Weaver was not Light Spinner. Light Spinner had been a good teacher, a respected magician, maybe even… a good friend. She got closer to Shadow Weaver and leaned closer but Shadow weaver held up her hands. 

"No."

"No? What do you mean no? Wasn't I good enough?"

"You are better than I expected and a fast learner... I found great pleasure in our activity. But it has nothing to do with that."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

Another moment of silence.

"The words most people use is 'make love'. Now, I can somewhat understand what feelings you're harboring at the moment. We don't have time to go deeper into that matter now, which is a shame. You could have been a student equal to Micah in that matter, even surpassing him. But…"

"Oh? And why not then? Why won't you tell me?"

"Because we have an equal distance to travel tomorrow as we had today. We need rest. At least I do. As I said…" she cleared her throat, " the feelings you harboring is easily confused with love but I guarantee you they ain't the same."

"And you know that?"

Shadow Weaver nodded. "I do. I have felt that very emotion. It's… interesting. "

There was a brief look of sorrow in Shadow Weavers eyes. Castaspella contemplated what she saw and what she knew. She wasn't the best judge of character but she recognized this one. The feeling of being let down. Rejected. Overlooked. She knew of Light Spinners' last days and she had a feeling that in spite of all her (stolen) power, Hordak had not been the most kind of master.

And she simply didn't care.

For Light Spinner, the rejected, the overlooked, she, the second best, the runner-up sibling could have felt sympathy.

But this was not Light Spinner. This was Shadow Weaver. A _monster_ who cared for nothing but herself. A monster that hadn't hesitated to turn young people, _kids_ into soldiers. A monster with soft lips and a gentle touch, but a monster nevertheless. And yet… the gentle touch of her hand, the twisted smile, a pair of lips that knew what they wanted and knew what they were doing…

She grabbed Shadow Weavers tunic with her hands. " Why should I show YOU mercy? Why should I respect your feelings? You once taught my brother magic. I couldn't compete with him in that area but this is different. You are going to teach me EVERYTHING, you hear? EVERYTHING."

There was a shadow of a smile on Shadow Weavers face as she gently began to remove Castaspellas tunic.

"Very well then. Let us get ready for class."

* * *

_Present day_

It took a few hours for Castaspella to fall asleep. And when Juliet woke up as promised she was rather surprised that all Castaspella wanted was to hug.

Not that she minded, she had a tough day ahead. But still.

What had kept her awake was the memory of that night... and the aftermath.

The morning after she woke on her side of the room. Her clothes were (mostly) back on. Her headpiece was on the floor but Shadow Weavers mask was back on her face. They didn't speak much during that morning and soon there was a lot more to think about.

Soon there were chipped people here and there. There were too many droids around for things to be pleasant and then Adora returned and everything got messy. It was almost a miracle looking back on it, but it had worked. They were all safe now. 

Castaspella didn't like to think about those days. Fighting her own brother, watching friends and allies turn against them, the feeling of absolute despair until the turning point...

Well, there was one thing that bothered her even more than that.

That very night.

That night was supposed to be one night, and well, technically it was. But that night echoed in her life to this day. It was that night that led to her seeing the people around her in a different light. It was that night that made her open to impressions she hadn't given a single thought before. It was that night that led her to notice the way Juliet (only 'general' then) looked at her. It was that night that gave her the courage to look back. It was that night that showed her what she wanted in a lover and _Thank She-ra_ that she found it at the very first try! 

(Because she was honestly not sure if she could have done it a second time.)

It was that night that echoed into this night where she lay with her love next to her.

Of course she was happy. So so happy. It wasn't that. But it always felt a bit crooked. Undeserved.Wrong, even. 

Because she knew that she had been manipulated. She did exactly what Shadow Weaver had expected her to do. She had surpassed Micah. He had held himself back and done what he felt was right in the end.

She hadn't. She had acted on her emotions and her lust. She had betrayed herself and become what Shadow Weaver wanted her to be.

And no matter how much she told herself she wasn't like that and what she and Juliet had was based on real love and respect, there still was that voice speaking in the back of her head. It was low and mostly stoved away from her conscious mind. But it was there. It had come to her that night. It would always be with her as long as she lived, no matter how much she hated it.

The little voice that said "You're welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> His story:https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893755


End file.
